Knight Zombie
|first seen = Dark Ages - Night 7 |flavor text = Knight Zombie was just as surprised as anyone when Zombie King promoted him. He'd never say this out loud, but he's not sure he deserves the position. He's not sure he has what it takes to wear the armor. But like they say, "Fake it 'til you make it."}} Knight Zombie is a zombie that appears in Dark Ages. He has no special ability, but he can absorb a lot of damage. If Zombie Kings are present on the lawn, they will transform nearby Peasant Zombies into these zombies. Magnet-shrooms can steal his knight helm, and it degrades him into a standard Peasant Zombie. Appearance The Knight Zombie wears a metal knight helm with a small red feather to protect against threats. He also wears metal shoulder pads, unlike a standard Peasant. Rather than wearing a full knight gear, he wears instead a standard peasant outfit, which gives him an odd, half-knight, half-peasant appearance. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Machined SPEED: Basic His king appointed helm provides amazing protection from damage. Knight Zombie was just as surprised as anyone when Zombie King promoted him. He'd never say this out loud, but he's not sure he deserves the position. He's not sure he has what it takes to wear the armor. But like they say, "Fake it 'til you make it." Overview The Knight Zombie absorbs 89.5 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon absorbing 27, 54, 80 (when the helmet is destroyed) and 85 normal damage shots, before dying at 89.5 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Dark Ages: Nights 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20 and Arthur's Challenge. Strategies General This zombie can be a big problem if you are not prepared. If you see the Knight Zombie on the seed selection screen, choose an instant kill, as it will instantly kill this zombie. Try to break all the graves near the plants, as these zombies can be summoned during a Necromancy. The Fume-shroom's Plant Food ability will help, as it greatly reduces the Knight Zombie's health and will push it back. Using the Fume-shroom's Plant Food ability in conjunction with the Sun Bean is quite effective for sun farming. If there are other zombies behind it with high health, such as the Buckethead Peasant, it may be useful to use a Hypno-shroom on it. Use the Sun Bean's Plant Food on it if you are low on sun. Any strong offensive plant, such as the Coconut Cannon or Citron will take it down quite easily. Using Magnet-shrooms can help a lot as they remove their helm, which will reduce his toughness drastically. When there are a lot of Knight Zombies, use Plant Food on a Magnet-shroom for removing each helm. Chili Beans can defeat it instantly when eaten. Hurrikales are extremely helpful in dealing with Knight Zombies, as it can push Knights and other threats away from your plants and back at the end of the lawn. Beware though, as Wizard Zombies can stay protected by stronger zombies. Using it with high-power plants is recommended. Arthur's Challenge In Arthur's Challenge, Knight Zombies, along with Zombie Kings, Jester Zombies, Dark Ages Gargantuars, and Wizard Zombies, are very dangerous in large numbers. These zombies are very troublesome and can cause a massive havoc on your lawn, making you lose the game. You must have a Cherry Bomb, a Fume-shroom, an Iceberg Lettuce, and their Imitater versions for your disposal. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 HAI 013.PNG|An ad featuring Knight Zombie and upcoming Dark Ages pre 2.4 update Waiting for the next DA party.jpg|Knight Zombie in Dark Ages Party's preview NightZombie.png|HD Knight Zombie Knight zombie almanac.png|Almanac entry Knight Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon WEIRDKNIGHT.PNG|A Knight Zombie with its helmet without its arm Icon 8 - 2.4.png|Knight Zombie in the icon of v2.4 Screenshot 2014-08-25-13-17-31-1.png|Magnet-shroom attracting its knight helm Pvz2 darkages jester teaser noendslateconv.jpg|Knight Zombie along with the Announcer Imp in the Dark Ages trailer Glowing Knight.jpg|A glowing Knight Zombie Knight zombie giving sun.png|A Knight Zombie infected by the Sun Bean Promoting.png|A Peasant Zombie becoming a Knight Zombie because of the Zombie King Buttered Knight.jpg|A Buttered Knight Zombie Dark armor3.png|Hypnotized Knight Zombie Knightconcept.png|Concept art of the Knight Zombie Knightconcept2.png|Another concept Thiefconcept.png|Concept art on the left DA Knight.png|HD Knight Zombie in the trailer Sandstorm Knight.jpg|A Knight Zombie utilizing in sandstorm (Piñata Party) ATLASES ZOMBIEDARKBASICGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Knight Zombie along with the basic peasant trio and Peasant Flag Zombie's sprites and assests Chinese version HD Horseman Knight Zombie.png|Knight Zombie riding a horse, also known as Cavalry Zombie. Knight Stone Map.png|A stone with Knight Zombie's head on it on the Dark Ages map Jester Knight Map.png|Knight Zombie and Jester Zombie on the Dark Ages map Trivia *Knight Zombie and Blockhead Zombie have the headwear with the most health in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 and are the second toughest in the series (only bested by the Giga-Football Zombie's Black Football Helmet). *It is the next zombie after the Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, and Camel Zombies which can degrade into a regular Zombie. *Its Almanac entry makes a reference to Zombie King, despite Zombie King being released after Knight Zombie. *After its helmet gets knocked off, its shoulder armor inexplicably disappears. **The shoulder armor is counted as part of the helmet, so it disappears with it when it becomes a Peasant Zombie. *Although it cannot survive an instant kill, it takes two hits for a hypnotized Gargantuar to kill a full health Knight Zombie. *When a full health Knight Zombie eats a Chili Bean, its helmet will change appearance, as it is broken to the third degrade. *It is the only normal headwear zombie that can appear in a level even though the lack of the seed selection screen appearance suggests it will not. *When a Zombie King promotes a Peasant Zombie without an arm, it becomes a Knight Zombie without an arm. This is the only time without hacking textures that a headwear zombie can have undamaged armor and also have no arm. See also *Knight helm *Zombie King *Magnet-shroom *Cavalry Zombie ru:Зомби со шлемом Category:Dark Ages Category:Headwear zombies Category:Dark Ages encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) encountered zombies